Yumerio Patisserie
by rush1110
Summary: This is my friend's story, so I know nothing about this anime :)
1. Chapter 1

This is fan fiction that one of my friends wrote and asked me to post it on my account because she can't get into her's. If you want to say something to her or about her, call her Kayla :)

Ichigo's POV:

I ran into the cooking class so fast I could hardly see where I was going. I entered the classroom with everyone staring at me. I finally felt a little less self-conscious when Hanabusa-Kun came running toward me yelling, "ICHIGO!" Then he slowed down to catch his breath, "Our kitchen is over here." He said still trying to replenish his breath. I then followed Hanabusa to the kitchen in the middle of the room. I then noticed that Kashino and Audou-Kun were working at kitchen.

"Amano!" Kashino yelled. "Could you pass me that chocolate?" Kashino asked, eyes still working on his masterpiece. "Sure!" I yelled back, running towards the bowl of chocolate that was at the edge of the table. "Here you go." I said, passing the bowl to the left of him. He said nothing and continued to work.

I put my apron on and began to work on a new creation that I made yesterday. I don't know how successful it will be but I decided to try it today to confirm my measurements and see if it will turn out the way I want it to. I started to knead the dough but was distracted by a small pain in my knee. I decided to ignore it since the first match of the grand prix was coming up in a couple weeks and I have to work hard to beat our competition.

After a couple failed attempts I finally perfected my recipe and because of my excitement from my accomplishment, I realize just how late it got. I decided to start cleaning up. When I was washing the last bowl, I noticed Kashino still working on his unknown creation. I had tried to ask him many times what he was planning on making but the whole day he continued to work on small techniques like decorating and sculpting. I really admired him for his detail and dedication he had when baking.

I took a couple steps towards Kashino to maybe take a peek at his unknown work when a sudden pain evolved in my knee. I cringed and fell to the floor, gently landing on my hip. I realized that somehow a noise escaped my lips, and I looked up to see if Kashino noticed. To my horror, Kashino was right in front of me, staring at me with an unfamiliar expression. It actually looked as though he was worried about me.

"Amano are you ok?" he asked, obviously trying to hide the fact that he was able to show more emotion than his usual I-don't-care attitude. I couldn't answer his question because of the fact that I had no idea if I was actually ok or not. But I just put on my usual smile and said. "Oh yeah, I'm fine!"

"Don't worry about me." I added trying my best to sound cheerful and happy. I slowly got up and took a step, The pain was the same yet this time was different due to that fact that I knew what would happen and how it would feel. I just ignored it and shifted so me and Kashino were eye to eye. I cringed just a tiny bit when I took a step and I just hoped that kashino was too oblivious to notice.

He looked at me with caramel brown eyes and all I could think was, "I'm sorry." I didn't want to lie to him. I don't keep things from anybody but I didn't want him making it a big deal.

He stared at me like he was mentally willing me to tell him the truth when I suddenly decided to leave so that his superstition wouldn't make him worry anymore. I took quick yet painful steps towards the door. Once I was outside, I sat at one of the benches that line the school. I didn't know what to do, so I just sat there and cried. I could feel the warmness of the tears slowly fall down my cold cheeks. I knew that this day would come; the day where my knee would start to deteriorate just like the doctors said. It also happened to my grandmother; of course hers did not develop until she was around 40, but I guess I'm just unlucky.

I closed my eyes and cried. I also tried to think of the positives, and how everyone I know except Aundo-Kun. Kashino has problems with his family about him becoming a patissier and Hanabusa-Kun barely talked to his mother since his father died. But I guess the worst one for anyone is the one that is happening to them at that moment.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I hesitated to look up, scared it was someone ready to scold me for being out on campus so late. Eventually I decided that I had to look up some time, but i never expected it to be Kashino. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Umm...Ok" I hesitated. "I'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone," I pleaded, still wondering if telling him was the right thing to do. "I won't, I promise" he replied still looking at me with the same passionate eyes. I took a deep breath, then I spilled everything to him about how I have a disease which makes my bones weaker; that my knee had no proper padding so that my knee was most likely to start to deteriorate as I walk and that's why I had fell.

He just sat there and stared at me. I was expecting him to yell at me or tell me it was stupid to worry about it or that other kids have it worse than i do, but what i got instead shocked me the most. He hugged me. It was such a warm embrace that I felt like I was home. All of my tears just fell. No matter how much I wanted to hide them, they just fell even harder. He hugged me even tighter, and I never wanted that moment to end.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, obviously curious about what my condition would be for the first competition of the grand prix. "I'll be fine, I just have to get a fabric knee brace to help me walk. It won't hurt as much and it should protect my knee." Kashino seemed relieved at my comeback and decided to leave the matter where it was. "It can only get better from here," Kashino said. "I have to go back and clean the kitchen, do you think you'll be ok to walk to the girls dorm by yourself?"

"Ummm...yeah, I'll be ok." I said. To be honest, I had no idea if I could walk back, but knowing that kashino would worry about me, I didn't want to put such a thought in his head.

With that, he gave me an uneasy look and walked back toward the kitchen. I looked at my knee, wondering if it would let me walk, or even stand, without causing me too much pain. I had no other choice but to try. I really wished that Vanilla was here, she would give me words of encouragement and push me to walk to my dorm room, but right now, I was alone. I stood up, ignoring the pain that shot through my leg. I took one step after the other, slowly making my way back to the dorm. Before long, my head started to feel fuzzy. I didn't think it was at all that important until I couldn't stand anymore and just fell over.

I expected to land on the cold hard floor, but instead I landed in the arms of the one and only Kashino. "I knew you were lying to me," he said, looking into my chocolate brown eyes with concern.

"You don't have to lie to me you know," Kashino said.

"I know, I'm sorry," I replied. He then helped me to my feet and I put my arms around his neck. He started to walk me back to the girl's dorms. I felt sad, knowing I put him through so much trouble. "I-I'm sorry, Kashino," I apologized.

He looked up until our eyes met and stared deeply. "For what?" he questioned with a shocked expression.

"That I'm putting you through so much trouble. I hope you can forgive me." I responded as I watched our feet, in unison, walking along the path to the girls dormitory.

"It not your fault. It's not like you forced me to help you, I wanted to, so don't be sorry." I was a bit relieved after his reply knowing that he was not troubled, but I still had a pinch of guilt in the pit of my stomach.

We reached the girls dormitory. I was happy that I got back, but I was a little disappointed that my evening with kashino was about to end. "Thank you Kashino...for everything." I said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it. So...since tomorrow is Saturday, how about I come and pick you up tomorrow morning so we can go to the nurse? You can get a knee brace then." Kashino asked.

"Umm...ok. So around 7 o'clock?" I asked.

"Perfect," he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N. I'm soo sorry! Somehow the paragraph about the sweets spirits disappeared, but this was when they were taking the exam. Please forgive me!)

Ichigo's POV

3 weeks later...

Ever since that night, that whole me-and-Kashino-were-alone-in-the-kitchen with the whole incident, we have been closer than ever. The sweet spirits noticed too, after they came back from their exam. I never knew it but once you get to know Kashino, he can be a great person. After Kashino had taken me to get a knee brace, I noticed that he talked a lot more to me. It was a whole different kind of relationship between me and him.

"Amano," Kashino said, interrupting my train of thought.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's time to go for the revealing of the grand prix," he said as he rushed around the kitchen trying to clean everything up so we wouldn't be late.

"Oh!" I replied, now also rushing to get everything done. "Ok, Lets go!" I said as I grabbed Kashino hand and pulled him towards the exit.

We met up with Andou-kun and Hanabusa at the gates while we were still waiting for our tiny sweets spirits to arrive. About a half an hour later, we all started to get worried. "Where could they have gone?" Kashino asked probably thinking about something awful happening to chocolate.

"They should have been here by now." Hanabusa said, probably thinking of something horrible that could have happened to cafe.

"Should we look for them?" Andou questioned probably thinking about his sweet and vulnerable carmel.

I on the other hand was thinking about vanilla. I couldn't imagine anything happening to her, it would just be so terrible.

"Look, there they are!" I screamed looking at the tiny figures flying this way. We all ran towards them and hugged them when they came near, except Kashino.

"Where were you?" Kashino asked chocolate in his usual monotone voice.

"We were running a little late. We're sorry," Caramel replied. Kashino stared at chocolate, then all of a sudden he grabbed chocolate and hugged her. "I-I'm glad you're ok." He said while he continued to hold her to his chest.

Once everyone was all acquaintanced, Hanabusa-kun suggested that we all head to the big, Grand Prix announcement. We started to walk, but I noticed that my knee brace started to loosen. I didn't want to be late so I decided to fix it at the announcement.

Nobody's POV

Ichigo and the others arrived just in time to hear the matches and theme. "Hey, who are those people?" Kashino asked pointing at three unfamiliar people in the corner of the lobby.

"Oh, that is team Haruki. They are from a different school, here to compete in the grand prix," Andou-kun said.

"Lets hope we don't get paired with them," Ichigo said. The team was a high school team with around 3 years more experience than what any of Ichigo and the sweet Princes ever had.

"Quiet down everyone!" The announcer called, as he scanned the lobby.

"Ok guys let's take our seats." Ichigo whispered. So everyone headed off the an empty table, sat down and started to listen to the speaker.

"Today we are all here to hear the first competition pairings and theme. So without further ado, we will now draw the pairings. The first pairing is Team Ichigo..." At that moment we all held hands and held our breath together hoping to be paired with a weak team. "...And team Haruki," the announcer finished.

Everyone was shocked. No one could believe we were paired up with them for the first match.

Ichigo's POV

I stood up as our representative took me to receive the book of rules for my team. When I got up there, I was placed right next to Team Haruki's team representative. He looked absolutely terrifying. "I'm looking forward to competing against you." I said as I held out my hand toward him.

He took my hand and squeezed with all of his might. I cringed a little as he pulled me towards him and whispered in my ear.

I slowly walked back to my seat where I found three unhappy faces. Kashino immediately grabbed my hand and examined the hand shaped bruise on it. "What did he tell you?" Kashino said while he examined my hand.

"Nothing," I replied, not wanting to worry them of anything unnecessary.

"Don't lie to us, Ichigo," Hanabusa-kun said, still looking at his glass of water. "We saw him whisper in your ear, now please tell us what he said," he demanded, still keeping his eyes locked on his glass of water.

"Nothing important," I replied.

Kashino got up and left the room. "Wait kashino!" I yelled, trying to catch up to him. Suddenly, I remembered I forgot that my knee brace was loose, then my knee brace fell off onto the floor.

I quickly picked it up and continued to follow him. He was halfway running and halfway walking towards the exit. "Kashino, wait please!" I cried, still trying to get his attention. Eventually my yelling payed off because he soon turned to face me. I ran up to him collapsing into his chest from exhaustion.

He wasn't looking into my eyes yet, still letting me rest on his chest. "Why did you walk out? They haven't even announced the theme yet," I said, looking down at my now throbbing knee.

Kashino ignored my question and sat me on the floor. He took one look at my knee, knowing that I ran all the way here without my knee brace on. "You shouldn't have taken it off," he stated, grabbing the brace from my hand, then fastening the brace back in its place.

"I didn't take it off. When i started to run after you, it just slipped off," I said as he finished the last strap on my brace. He didn't say anything and just stared at me.

"Thank you," I said, looking at the perfectly renewed brace that clung to my knee. He helped me to my feet and started to head back to the lobby to hear what the theme would be for the first grand prix competition.

"So why did you run out of the lobb..." was the last thing i got to say before Kashino put both of his arms on either sides of my shoulder pinning me to the wall.

"What did he say to you?" Kashino said, barely above a whisper. I just looked at him. I just didn't know what to do. "Remember what I told you, you don't have to lie to me," Kashino looked down. "You can only cause me pain by not telling me." Kashino said, so low that I barely heard him.

"He said," Kashino's head finally came up to meet my eyes as I continued to speak, "to meet him later." I said looking down. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you or the others to follow me. I wanted to go on my own," I said now messing with my fingers to keep my eyes from Kashino. "You guys haven't left my side since I got my knee brace. I can still do things by myself, I don't want to be helped anymore."

He hugged me tight. "I'm not letting you go alone," he said still hugging me.

I pushed him off and looked in his eyes. "No, you can't! I told him I would come alone!"

Kashino stared at me with a blank expression. "Alone... you can't go alone! Why do you think he wants you alone, you baka!" I looked away from him and started to walk away. He started to follow me whispering under his breath.

Vanilla's POV

Me and the sweets spirits have been outside watching through the window and witnessed the whole fight break out. "I wonder what's wrong with Ichigo?" I asked everyone else.

"I don't know," caramel said, almost crying. We then continued to watch Ichigo and Kashino as they walked back to the others.

Ichigo's POV

We walked back to the lobby during the last announcement for team pairings. When we approached Hanabusa and Andou. "You guys just made it for the announcement for the themes," Hanabusa said. Me and kashino quickly took our seats just as the announcer began to speak.

"The themes for teams Ichigo and Haruki will be..." It was almost an eternity before he announced a theme. "..Free spirit."

"Free spirit?" We all asked each other. What are we going to do for free spirit? I thought, oblivious to any creative ideas for any sort of cake. I was still so caught up with me and Kashino's fight, I couldn't think straight.

"It's ok," Kashino said. "We have a whole two weeks to come up with an idea," Kashino said, staying calm and collected,

"You're right, we can't give up!" I replied giving everyone my best smile.

Since we had no other information that we needed, we decided to go back to St. Marie Academy to get a good nights sleep so we would be well rested to train tomorrow. The first thing I noticed when we got up to leave was that team Haruki was also heading out.

We all got up and headed toward the double doors. Unfortunately, we got to the door at almost the exact time as team Haruki.

Immediately kashino pulled me towards him so that he was holding my shoulders in a protective stance. I wasn't happy. i don't need his help! I can do this on my own! Hanabusa and Andou caught on the the reality of the situation, also standing very close to me.

"Well, well, if it isn't our competition," they laughed. "You guys will be the easiest win yet!" they scoffed. My anger built up every second that my team mates sat there and took all of their criticism.

"We do not plan on losing to a delinquent team like yours!" I yelled, breaking loose from the barrier the guys had made around me in an attempt to protect me from the other teams representative. And if there was any danger to be protected from, I lost my safety stepping out of their protection. "Our team will beat your team whether you like it or not!" I yelled back, obviously getting more and more aggravated by every passing second.

"I suggest you leave now with the little pride you still have left," Kashino said trying to stay calm in front of the other team, but if this conversation kept going on, Kashino was going to blow his top.

"We can leave when we want to leave," they stated, obviously standing their ground.

"Lets just go," Kashino said, letting go of me, ready to walk to campus.

"Hey where do you think your going?" team Haruki said as their representative grabbed me by the hand.

"Let her go!" Kashino yelled as he turned around facing the other team. "Well, I guess you're right. See ya later."

"Ichigo." the team representative said as he released my arm. When he released me, he threw me to the ground and made me land, straight on my knee.

"Ichigo!" I heard vanilla scream. As I hit the ground, I screamed in pain When I heard Kashino and the others gasp. I sat up and looked at my bloody and bruised knee. Kashino grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet, and we watched team Haruki walk away.

We were walking pretty slowly because of my knee. I just wanted to run from the whole thing. I'm positive that the sweets spirits saw what had happened because they continuously looked at me from time to time and whispered to each other.

We walked slowly back to the campus, Kashino still had his arm around me, supporting the leg that was having the most trouble walking. My hand was on his chest, so I could feel his heart beat. "Are you ok?" he asked me, still keeping his eyes on the dirt path.

"Fine!" I replied, obviously trying to lighten up the mood.

"We are going to beat them Ichigo, I promise you." I stopped walking, which also stopped Kashino too.

"What's wrong?" Kashino asked as he looked at my almost tear streaked face.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what? You didn't ask for any of this to happen, this isn't your fault." Hanabusa said.

"If I wasn't on your guys' team, you guys wouldn't have to worry about this. I never wanted this to happen! The last thing I wanted was to cause you all so much trouble. I would understand if you guys are mad at me or wish I wasn't on your team. He obviously just doesn't like me."

Kashino, Hanabusa and Andou were all shocked by my words. "Ichigo, the last thing we would ever want would be you to leave our team. We're family now, Ichigo," kashino said with Hanabusa and Andou giving nods of approval.

"If anything, you've helped us." Kashino said. I was a little confused. "How did I help you guys?"

Kashino looked up from the dirt path and said, "Now we have a reason to work even harder than before."


End file.
